Just Dance Star 3
The Just Dance game we all love is back, JUST DANCE STAR 3! Featuring the newest Pop, R&B, Dance as well as the old time classics! Just Dance Star 3 has something for everyone. MODES: In addition to new music and the classic just dance mode, there are also new features that include: THANK U, NEXT! MODE: Play 10 seconds of randomly chosen songs until you get the quota of enough 'Perfects'. This can lead to unlocking new avatar and skins once each level is passed. A song from a previous game will also be unlocked! (Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft Jess Glynn (JDS1) WOW! MODE: Dance against the Dance Queen and get a chance to WOW! her. This will earn the Crown Tier seen in Just Dance Star 2 that unlocks premium access to the track-list! (5 songs - WOW - Post Malone, Pushing 20 - Sabrina Carpenter, Who Do You Love - The Chainsmokers & 5SOS, The Girls - Iggy Azalea ft Pabllo Vittar and A Palé - Rosalía EVERYBODY! MODE: Dance with players around the world (required internet) or local multiplayer and make your own choreo for 10 songs available for this mode. Once created you can save the choreo and dance to it later! BAD GUY! MODE: The team work boss battle feature from JDS2 returns to JDS3. Work in together to defeat the Bad Guy and get ultimate victory. There will be an addition of 3 new Villains each month. TEAM! MODE: Another JDS2 fan favourite returns to JDS3. Work in teams of 2-3 (4-6 players) and go against each other too see which group are the better dancers! (Not compatible with 1,3 or 5 players) TRACK-LIST: Just Dance Star 3 will contain 65 dance tracks (50 initially), 48 have already been announced. 45 main tracks confirmed. 4 tracks have been leaked! 5 from WOW. mode. 6 exclusive tracks only for EVERYBODY! and 1 track for THANK U, NEXT! mode have also been announced. 3 console based EXCLUSIVE tracks have been announced as well. Finally 4 tracks that are only regional exclusives for Asian, South Pacific, North American & Europe regions have also been confirmed to come (2 leaked). 2 UBICLUB exclusive tracks are set to come (1 leaked). Key: (W) = Premium song available after finishing WOW. mode. (T) = Song unlocked after finishing the THANK U, NEXT mode. (E) = Song available for EVERYBODY! mode as well. (E ONLY) = Song is only available for EVERYBODY! mode and not on the normal track-list. (I) = Song requires internet access (S) = Song only available on Google Stadia copies (N) = Song only available on Nintendo Switch copies (PC) = Song only available on PC copies (8TH) = Song only available on 8th Gen consoles (A) = Song only available in copies sold in Asian regions (SP) = Song only available in copies sold in South Pacific Regions (EU) = Song only available in copies sold in European Regions (NA) = Song only available in copies sold in North American Regions (U) = Song only available for exclusive UBICLUB members only. (Ubiclub only available on console and PC) TOTAL: 70 DLC There are 10 new DLC songs available through Nintendo E-shop, Microsoft Store or Sony Store. 10 old songs from previous Just Dance and Just Dance Star will also be coming soon! (JDS1) = The song is from Just Dance Star 1 (JDS2) = The song is from Just Dance Star 2 Trivia: * All the new modes are named after certain songs in the tracklist! * The 'thank u, next' choreography uses the official mean girls dance in the chorus of the song. * The reveals of the songs do not include dancer cards this year. * The oldest song on the game is 'La Paimpolaise' by Théodore Botrel from the year 1895. * Alessia Cara, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande and BLACKPINK are the only artist that appears in the main track-list as well as being part of the DLC track-list * The game was initially set for January of 2020 but was pushed back due to production services. * How It's Done (From Charlie's Angel) by Kash Doll, Kim Petras, ALMA and Stefflon Don is the only song with the most singers included on JDS3. * Bad Guy was originally the Solo version until the remix with Justin Bieber was released. * Just Dance Star 3 contains the most amount of songs compared to previous games! (Not including DLCS) * There are 5 songs from the 20th Century! * There are set to be 10 new DLC songs and 10 recurring songs from previous JD and JDS series. * Each set of reveals has given 10 new songs, leaving 2 more reveals before the game releases in 2020. 5 new tracks were revealed on Christmas Eve Day (24/2019) and another 5 on New Years Day (01/2020) making it a two part reveal. * Alternate routines are not yet confirmed and may not be on JDS3 due to excessive amount of songs on the normal track-list. * 'The Girls' by Iggy Azalea was leaked before it was originally released with the promotion of the WOW mode in JDS3 * 'Look at Her Now' by Selena Gomez was leaked due to it being a Ubiclub exclusive. 'Turn Me On' by Riton, Oliver Heldons & Vula, 'Left Me Yet' by Daya, La Seine by Vanessa Paradis & -M- and 'Homemade Dynamite' by Lorde were also leaked before the games release due to Amazon leaking the track-list! Target leaked 'Hate Me' by Ellie Goulding (ft. Juice WRLD) in the trackless section. Walmart did the same thing but added 'Que Calor' by Major Lazer & Diplo (ft. J Balvin & El Alfa). 'Anybody' by Young Thug (ft. Nicki Minaj) and 'Truth Hurts' by Lizzo was leaked after the creators made a TikTok confirming they were coming to JDS3. A song by Sia is confirmed for the South Pacific regions. Tracks by Dua Lipa and Halsey are also confirmed to come after the New Years Reveal Trailer revealed artists in the game or coming to the game. The regional exclusives were confirmed by websites from the region stating a special song coming for the specific region. * 'Look at Her Now' was originally a DLC until later added to the normal track-list. To play the song you require internet access on Stadia and PC copies. * Madonnas' track 'Frozen' was originally a DLC but was later replaced with 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion * 'My Oh My' by Camila Cabello was on the track-list but was removed due to explicit content. * 'Bad To You' by Normani, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj was also on the track-list but has been removed due to copyright issues. * At a length of 4:45, 'American Boy' by Estelle ft. Kanye West is the longest song on JDS3.